The glycosylation pattern of a glycoprotein often plays a significant role in the function of that glycoprotein. To give but a few examples, a glycoprotein's glycosylation pattern may affect its ability to fold correctly, its stability (e.g. resistance to proteolytic and/or other degradation), catalytic activity, pharmacodynamic and/or pharmacokinetic properties, and/or the ability of that glycoprotein to properly interact with other molecules. Alternatively or additionally, a glycoprotein's glycosylation pattern can affect transport and targeting of the glycoprotein. For example, a glycoprotein's glycosylation pattern may affect whether the glycoprotein remains intracellular (including, e.g., the correct targeting of the glycoprotein to the proper subcellular compartment or compartments), whether the glycoprotein will be membrane-bound and/or whether the glycoprotein will be secreted from the cell. For these reasons, it is important to be able to identify and/or characterize glycoprotein glycosylation patterns.